


Crash

by suka_sorry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suka_sorry/pseuds/suka_sorry
Summary: Помощь приходит откуда ее не ждут.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786555) by [asmyami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmyami/pseuds/asmyami). 



_Первичные системы: Перезагрузка… ОБНАРУЖЕНА ОШИБКА._  
_Вспомогательные системы: Перезагрузка… ОБНАРУЖЕНА ОШИБКА._  
_Проводится диагностика…_

_ВНИМАНИЕ. КРИТИЧЕСКАЯ ОШИБКА ОБНАРУЖЕНА. ПОЛНЫЙ СБОЙ СИСТЕМЫ. ВНИМАНИЕ. КРИТИ…_

Коннор быстро моргает. Происходящее медленно фокусируется, перед глазами то и дело появляется статистическая дымка, как будто разбитые сенсоры отчаянно пытаются интерпретировать увиденное. Он пробует пошевелиться, но правая рука не отвечает. Тянется вперед трясущейся левой и касается синими пальцами стекла. Лобовое стекло. Кусочек пазла становится на место, и картина мира понемногу обретает смысл. Пальцы проходятся по тонкой, извилистой паутине трещин, пока не касаются холодного, неумолимого металла. Несколько кусков арматуры пробили лобовое, и через разбитое, деформированное стекло он едва видит бетонный столб, частью которого они когда-то были. Хэнк будет расстроен из-за разбитой машины.

Коннор резко дергается. _Хэнк_. Он тоже был в машине. Коннор напрягается всем телом, чтоб повернуться, но издает только непроизвольный хрип, когда чувствует, что что-то твердое прижато к тириумному клапану в груди. Андроид опускает голову, чтоб сквозь статичные помехи увидеть зазубренный кусок арматуры, торчащий у него из груди.

Что-то сродни панике начинает накрывать его, несвойственные строчки кода, как вирус распространяются по его процессорам. Коннор цепляется за металл, но понимает что он глубоко застрял в сидении позади. Ноги отвечают, но места для движений нет. Машина и железо приперли его под стеклом, как насекомое.

_ВНИМАНИЕ. ВНИМАНИЕ. ВНИМАНИЕ. ВНИМАНИЕ._

Коннор заставляет себя повернуться на водительское сидение. Пусто. Одновременно он испытывает и облегчение, и ужас. Он один?

— Лей…

Его голосовой модуль на секунду запнулся, пытаясь найти энергию на слова. Тело автоматически распределяет ресурсы к важным системам от вторичных. Закрыв глаза, он вручную направляет достаточно энергии, чтоб перезагрузить модуль, тратя несколько лишних секунд и игнорируя пульсирующий тириум под пальцами.

— Лейтенант…

Лобового стекла на водительском сидении нет, дверь искорежена. Хэнк вылетел из машины? Клапан в груди передергивает от неожиданной мысли, тело готовится к бою. Разум кричит, что схватка предварительно проиграна. Люди хрупкие, а Хэнк в своем возрасте и подавно.

Машина лежит на боку, как будто залетела в кювет. С такого угла и из-за смятого капота нереально просканировать землю на наличие развороченного тела человека, с которым Коннор не готов попрощаться.

_ВНИМАНИЕ. ВНИМАНИЕ._

Быстро моргает. Нужно выбираться, иначе он умрет. Нужно найти Хэнка. Коннор открывает рот и по губам течем струйка тириума, капая с подбородка на железку в груди. Дело плохо.

— Лейтенант Андерсон?.. Хэнк?.. — Коннор сжимает зубы, переключая энергию от бесполезной правой руки. Она тотчас становится тяжелой и неподвижной. Мертвой. Сплюнув тириум, он пытается снова: — Хэнк! — Даже для самого Коннора его голос звучит хрипло, со сторонними помехами. — Хэнк. Вы в порядке?

Неожиданный крик. Хрустящий снег. Это Хэнк. Он выглядит по большей части целым, несчитая огромного синяка на левой стороне и крови из носа.

— Господи, Коннор, черт возьми, я думал, ты… — он запинается, глаза бегают по телу партнера, оценивая ущерб. — Когда… когда я очнулся, ты не двигался и… — Коннор моргает. Голос Хэнка скрипит, а глаза красные. Хэнк принюхивается и проводит рукой по лицу. — Черт, надо уносить ноги, парень. Можешь двигаться?

Коннор пытается, но безрезультатно.

— У меня нет опоры. И я могу повредить тириумный клапан.

Коннор и Хэнк встречаются глазами, оба понимают. Если клапан поломается, Коннор отключится навсегда.

— Черт… ладно, ладно… — Хэнк начинает возиться с дверью, сначала тянет, как может, а потом пинает, пока искореженный металл не поддается. Каждый удар сдвигал машину и Коннора, но он молчит. Посторонний предмет у внутренних систем посылает предупреждающие сообщения, маячащие перед глазами, но он игнорирует их, пытаясь сдержать страх.

— Хорошо. Черт.

Хэнк смотрит на придавленного андроида. Арматура поломалась во время аварии, но большая часть все равно находится в Конноре и пассажирском сидении. Хэнк бросает взгляд назад и видит, что сидение тоже проткнуто насквозь. На полу собралась лужа голубой крови, и Хэнк перебарывает тошноту, подбирающуюся к горлу. Когда он возвращается назад к Коннору, тот молчит. Но Хэнк видит это. Страх. Надежда. Доверие. Хэнк тихо выругивается под нос. Вытаскивать арматуру — не вариант. Кроме того, что она вонзилась слишком глубоко, места между Коннором и лобовым стеклом слишком мало. Остается только попытаться снять Коннора с нее, не повредив его другими торчащими железками из стекла, и вытащить его из машины. Судя по лицу Коннора, он пришел к тому же мнению, наверное, даже несколько минут назад и просто ждал, когда же его примитивный напарник допрет. Хэнк сжимает и разжимает кулак, раздумывая, и в этот же момент Коннор кашляет, разбрызгивая мелкие синие капельки по лобовому стеклу. Решено.

Осторожно, Хэнк пробирается на водительское сидение, стараясь не придавать значение хрусту стекла и скрежету металла. Он проводит рукой по спине мокрого и чуть липкого рабочего пальто Коннора, который услужливо приподнимается, поморщившись. Хэнк быстро кладет вторую руку на левое плечо тяжело дышащего Коннора в попытке стабилизировать его и знает точно — Коннор не готов к тому, что будет дальше.

— Я буду направлять, — тихо говори Коннор, перемещая функционирующую руку на грудь и слабо ее обхватывая, — чтобы оно ни за что не зацепилось. Мне просто нужна ваша сила. — Он звучит спокойно, когда его голос не перебивает статика. Хэнк кивает и делает глубокий вдох. По носу бьет металлический запах тириума, и он пытается переступить его, как может.

— На три. Раз, два…

Хэнк толкает туловище Коннор вперед и изо всех сил старается его удержать. Слышит, как трещит пластик на спине, и чувствует, как чуть вибрирует арматура. У Коннора глаза расфокусированы, пока он концентрируется на том, чтоб зазубрины не задели ничего важного в процессоре. Кряхтя от напряжения, Хэнк толкает последний раз, параллельно следя за тем, что Коннор втянул голову, чтоб не удариться о стекло или обломки. Вышло. Хэнк хватает тело андроида, не теряя времени, и тащит его, ухватившегося за шею лейтенанта, из машины. Только в паре метров от машины Коннор может в полной мере оценить повреждения. Машина никогда не поедет, это точно. Извилистая дорога закончилась полуразрушенным сгоревшим домом, который до революции наверняка был запланирован под снос.

Коннор снова моргает, когда Хэнк неожиданно укладывает его на снег. Устоять Коннор не пробует, а рука лежит на груди, пальцами оценивая неисправность. Хэнк появляется над ним, взволнованный до одури. Кожа его выглядит болезненно-желтой.

— Черт, парень, я вижу… я вижу прям насквозь… это твое сердце? Я сейчас блевану.

Пальцы задевают что-то, и на секунду оптические сенсоры перестают работать, погружая все во тьму, а потом резко толкая его обратно к яркому белому свету. Он хмурится, настраиваясь и запуская следующую диагностику.

_ВНИМАНИЕ. ВНИМАНИЕ. ВНИМАНИЕ_

_Проводится диагностика…_

_Обнаружены критические ошибки._

_Детали:_  
_Основной Впускной Клапан Тириума: структурные повреждения обнаружены._  
_Основной Впускной Коллектор: структурные повреждения обнаружены._

_Рекомендации: Отключение основных функции до проведения ремонта._

Сообщение возобновляется. Коннор раскрывает глаза.

— Коннор.

Коннор колеблется. Ему нужно остановить утечку и стабилизироваться, все остальное заставит только волноваться старика.

— Я буду в порядке, лейтенант.

— Как ты это, блять, понял? У тебя дырка в груди. Должен ли я… — Вместо того, чтобы закончить вопрос, Хэнк уже аккуратно стягивает порванное пальто Коннора до того уровня, на котором сможет его обвязать вокруг дыры. Руки прижимают импровизированный турникет. Коннор хмурит брови.

— Хэнк.

Хэнк пялится на свои голубые руки, прижимая сильнее. Он тяжело дышит и даже если он начинает осматриваться по сторонам, взглядом напарывается на машину и снова возвращается к ране.

— Хэнк. — Он наконец-то откликается. Коннор встречается с ним взглядом и всем своим видом пытается казаться спокойным. Он уверен, что не вышло. — Хэнк, мне нужны детали, нельзя оставаться тут.

— Дерьмо. А тебя можно двигать?

— Не уверен, но нужно попытаться. — Сердцебиение Хэнка ускорилось. — В… трех кварталах отсюда андроид-сервис, — Коннор повернул голову, диод мигает, пока он прокладывает маршрут. — Мне понадобится ваша помощь. У них есть все нужные инструменты. — Он указывает трясущейся рукой вниз по улице. — Два квартала вниз, один направо.

Хэнк внезапно выдыхает, а потом кивает.

— Ладно. Держись за меня и не отпускай.

Коннор подчиняется, но знает, что это не сильно поможет. Предупреждения почти застилают глаза там, где они накладываются на статику. Датчики измерения внутреннего давления тревожно мельтешат по краям. Нужно двигаться быстро.

Хэнк укладывает руку на талию Коннора. Продвигаются они медленно, потому что Хэнк тащит на себе весь вес, но он не говорит ни слова, кроме случайных ругательств, кряхтя и охая.

До магазина меньше квартала, когда у Коннора клинит ноги.

— Черт.

Коннор падает на замерзший тротуар, вскидывая руку и пытаясь ухватиться за что-то.

_ТРЕБУЕТСЯ ОТКЛЮЧЕНИЕ. ОБНАРУЖЕНА НЕИСПРАВНОСТЬ СИСТЕМЫ. ОТКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ВТОРОСТЕПЕННЫХ СИСТЕМ НАЧАТО._

— Мы почти пришли, Коннор, нужно идти.

Уже поздно отрицать что-то и перед собой, и перед Хэнком. Используя последнюю энергию в руке, Коннор заставляет себя перевернуться, чтоб взглянуть на Хэнка. Ноги перестали отвечать, теперь — бедра. Он кладет правую руку на рану, Хэнк свою сверху, но Коннор ее не чувствует.

— Хэнк, послушайте. — Голос звучит тихо, и Хэнк замирает, прислушиваясь к каждому слову. — Я собираюсь выключиться.

— Нет, нет, нет, нет, Коннор, мы уже почти, чуть-чуть осталось, — просит лейтенант.

Коннор чувствует вину за себя и пока мужчина не начал горевать, качает головой:

— Не могу остановить это, но все в порядке, я не умираю. — Он останавливается, пытаясь по лицу определить, понимает ли его Хэнк. Судя по всему, нет, но слушает он еще более внимательно. — Я погружаюсь в стазис. Это как зимняя спячка. Системы слишком повреждены, чтоб работать на полную мощность.

Вдруг все звуки пропадают: он не слышит ни сердцебиение Хэнка, ни его дыхания, ни ветра, ни снега. Мир становится оглушительно тихим. Аудио процессор выключился. Губы Хэнка двигаются, и Коннор напрягается.

— Вы все еще можете помочь мне. Сервис. Там можно провести диагностику и ремонт.

Хэнк, наверное, протестует. Он смотрит на Коннора… взволнованно? Зло? Это последнее, что он видит прямо перед тем, как оптический процессор выключается.

— Хэнк, я не могу…

Он чувствует, как системы одна за другой обесточиваются. Перед внезапной потерей дара речи он хватается за первое, что приходит в голову.

— Я доверяю вам.

_ВЫКЛЮЧЕНИЕ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНО УСПЕШНО. ПЕРЕХОД В ЭНЕРГОСБЕРЕГАТЕЛЬНЫЙ РЕЖИМ._

Хэнк глупо таращится на Коннора. Грудь андроида перестает двигаться. Все перестает двигаться.

— Коннор?

Никакого ответа. Глаза его по-мертвецки открыты. Он сам выглядит, как мертвец. Если бы не мигающий красный диод на виске Коннора, он бы однозначно решил, что тот мертв. Хэнк боится сдвинуть руку. Часть его знает, что если он уберет руку, это убьет Коннора.

— Глупый старик. Коннор — андроид. Он лучше знает, что может делать.

А знает? Он заходил слишком далеко и поступал безрассудно ради цели еще до того, как стал девиантом. Руки Хэнка потряхивает. Сил нет. Ответственность за жизнь и полная беспомощность разом ложатся на плечи.

Не трудно вспомнить, когда он был в подобной ситуации. Хэнк поднимает глаза к небу, чтобы найти хоть какой-нибудь стимул, и глаза цепляются за струйку дыма с той стороны, где находится машина. Слишком много параллелей, слишком много боли, от которой не защищает даже десятилетия.

Хэнк рвано выдыхает. Тириум на руках высох, и они мерзнут до посинения.

Шаги.

Звук приближающихся шагов. Хэнк стремительно поднимает голову и видит мужчину. Диода не видно. Человек? Без разницы. Хэнк готов поклясться, что увидел у него пистолет, а это уже проблема. Его табельное оружие в машине, так что он полностью безоружен. К тому же его руки прикованы к дыре Коннора. Если он побежит, Коннор истечет кровью? Даже если нет и это человек, Коннор все равно в опасности. В городе, полном девиантов, осталось несколько групп людей. Некоторые ищут острые ощущения, некоторые просто хотят мародерствовать и убивать без последствий. Это и заставляет его действовать.

— Стой, где стоишь!

Мужчина останавливается на мгновение и наклоняет голову, изучая их. Он достаточно близко, чтоб Хэнк мог разглядеть его глаза — холодные, ледяные, не выдающие ничего. Он делает еще пару шагов.

— Я предупреждаю!

Блеф игнорируется. Мужчина действует на опережение и направляет на них пистолет. Хэнк дергается, и притягивает одной рукой голову Коннора к себе, пытаясь его защитить своим телом, и второй давит на рану.

Шаги останавливаются. Хэнк дрожит, но прижимает Коннора ближе. Он поднимает голову и пытается вглядеться в лицо нападающего без единой крохи сожаления. Это все? Даже получив второй шанс, он не сможет защитить самых близких?

Тишина, хрустящий под ботинками снег, мужчина опускается на колени. Хэнк заставляет себя выглядеть решимо и встретиться лицом к лицу с мужчиной. Они молчат, каждый из них ждет, когда второй сделает первый шаг. Руку Хэнка сводит, когда глаза незнакомца опускаются на Коннора.

— Ты с ним это сделал?

Вопрос сбивает его с толку. Хэнк обескураженно моргает, а потом качает головой. Он пытается найти хоть какой-нибудь намек на агрессию или на обратное — на то, что ему можно доверять.

— Что с ним? — хмурится мужчина и указывает на тело Коннора пистолетом. — Ты это сделал?

Хэнк подсознательно начинает давить сильнее, не пытаясь спрятать рану. С опаской смотрит на дуло.

— Нет. Мы попали в аварию. Машина, дом.

— Он мертв?

Очередной вопрос играет на и так расшатанных нервах. Хэнк быстро проверяет диод, задерживая дыхания, пока тот снова не мигает. Ему страшно отвечать, но взглянув на мужчину, становится понятно, что уже не надо. Пистолет отблескивает полуденным солнцем прямо в глаза. Хэнк чувствует, как глаза намокают, но не может заставить себя закрыть их хотя бы на секунду. Нельзя сводить взгляд с мужчины, который знает про их уязвимость.

Щелкает затвор и мужчина прячет пистолет, но когда он вытаскивает руку из кармана, Хэнк все равно дергается. Мужчина медленно поднимает руку на уровень глаз Хэнка, и кожа на ней тает, обнажая блестящий пластик.

— Ты… ты андроид.

— Да. Перестань его пихать и дай мне взглянуть.

Хэнк не хочет ему доверять, даже зная, что это не человек, но вариантов не много.

— Что ты хочешь сделать?

— Ну уж точно ничего, что ему причинит еще больший вред.

Хэнк ослабляет хватку, чувствуя новую волну вины. Андроид кладет руку на лоб Коннора, его глаза бегают словно он видит то, что не может увидеть Хэнк. Он хмурится — нашел что-то и ему это не нравится.

— Убери руку.

Хэнк сглатывает. Голос мужчины звучит нетерпеливо:

— Он не человек. Это не поможет остановить утечку. Мне нужно визуально оценить ущерб.

Лейтенант сжимает зубы. Это неправильно, пиздец как неправильно, но медленно все же сдвигает руку. Мужчина кратко кивает ему, наклоняется больше, откидывает пальто и вглядывается в полость.

— Так это случилось в аварии? — спрашивает он непринужденно.

Хэнк кивает до того, как осознает, что андроид, наверное, не смотрит на него.

— Да. Потеряли управление на повороте и врезались в сгоревший магазин… Эй, что ты делаешь?

Андроид поднял глаза, но не вытащил пальцы из дыры в груди.

— Пытаюсь понять масштаб ущерба. — Увидев напряженное выражение лица Хэнка, андроид, выглядящий, ну, раздраженно, убирает руки и садится прямо. — Забудь, я уже достаточно узнал. Клапан сильно поврежден. Ему, видимо, пришлось отключиться, потому что давление влияло на целостность коллектора с каждой секундой все больше и больше. Судя по всему, оно могло взорваться. Он везунчик.

Хэнку неожиданно становится до ужаса холодно и это никак не связано со снегом. Он знал, что Коннор был близок к этому, но то, что кто-то говорит это с точки зрения фактов, заставляет его съежиться.

— Можешь помочь нам? — Андроид, похоже, взвешивает все за и против. Хэнк чувствует, как отчаяние закрадывается и в его мысли. — Пожалуйста. Мне просто нужна помощь, чтоб донести его. Старый сервис. Ему нужен, э, ремонт конечности? Рука? Блядь, я не разбираюсь во всей этой херотени, все, что я знаю, — ему нужна помощь, и я… — Хэнк взмахивает беспомощно рукой в воздухе. Другая поддерживает голову Коннора.

— Магазин пуст. Сопротивление нагрянуло туда еще давно. Есть еще сервис, но он в другом районе — он, — андроид кивает на Коннора, — умрет раньше, чем вы туда доберетесь.

— Нет.

Единственное слово звучит слабо, пораженно. Андроид бросает взгляд, полный сочувствия, прежде чем встать. Хэнк вскидывает взгляд на его лицо, а потом снова на Коннора.

Проходит несколько длинных секунд до того, как андроид раздраженно цокает языком. Хэнк медленно поднимает глаза, чтоб увидеть, как он вперся взглядом в пол, прижав руку к виску. Коннор выглядел точно так же, когда подавал отчеты в Киберлайф. Мужчина моргает, будто очнувшись ото сна, и снова проводит руками по телу Коннора.

— Я связался со своими. Мы можем помочь, но нужно добраться до безопасного места. Понял?

— Да, хорошо, да.

Хэнк тотчас вскакивает помочь, поддерживая Коннора с другой стороны и искренне веря в его удачу.

— А что с другим районом? Я думал, тут ничего нет.

— Мы тут и всегда были, но нужно было убедиться, что тебе можно доверять.

Хэнк смотрит на него уголком глаза. Они быстро двигаются по тротуару.

— И ты доверяешь?

— Нет. — Выражение лица андроида не изменилось.

— Тогда почему помогаешь?

Они добираются до какой-то строительной площадки, леса покрывают половину здания. Брезент свободно развивается на ветру, а цепи звенят друг о друга, и все кажется пустынным.

— Потому что мы не бросаем своих. Он один из нас, ты — нет.

— Так вы можете ему помочь?

Вместе у них выходит дотащить Коннора до широкого служебного лифта, и андроид бьет по кнопке.

— Мы вернем в его рабочее состояние и послушаем, что он скажет о тебе.

Хэнку не нравится вторая часть, но это нивелируется только от мысли, что Коннор получит помощь. Молча едут.

— Как тебя зовут?

Андроид с опаской смотрит на него, что-то в вопросе заставляет его призадуматься.

— Саймон.

— Спасибо, Саймон.

Саймон только кивает. Лифт останавливается, дверь открывают два андроида с диодами. Позади них еще двое с автоматическим оружием наготове. Никто на него пушку не наставил, и Хэнк решает промолчать.

— Мастерская в конце комнаты. Не околачивайся тут.

— Как будто я оставлю парнишку, — бормочет Хэнк. За это он ловит пару неодобрительных взглядов, но никто не возникает, пока они идут к мастерской.

 

***

 

_ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА СИСТЕМЫ…_

_ЗАГРУЗКА…_

_ЗАГРУЗКА…_

_ВНЕШНИЕ СИСТЕМЫ: ОК_  
_ВНУТРЕННИЕ СИСТЕМЫ: ОК_  
_ВТОРИЧНЫЕ ПРОЦЕССЫ: ОК_

_ПЕРЕЗАГРУЗКА СИСТЕМЫ УСПЕШНА._

Коннор медленно приходит в себя, не сразу осознавая окружение. Сначала свет, потом формы, потом значение форм, каждый подпроцесс работает на то, чтоб он понял, что перед ним стоит облегченный Хэнк.

—…нк?

Имя звучит на половину, но Хэнк все равно понимает его. Он широко улыбается. Постепенно Коннор начинает регистрировать входящие данные от других систем, как только они подключаются к сети. Щекой он чувствует тепло, пока рука Хэнка не опускается на плечо.

— Слава богу, ты жив, парень. — Улыбка не сходит с лица Хэнка, и он мягко хлопает по плечу. Коннор тоже улыбается.

— Вы сделали это, лейтенант. Спасли меня.

Хэнк вроде бы краснеет на секунду, но откашливается и трет затылок, а потом оглядывается на что-то на другом конце комнаты. Коннор прослеживает его взгляд и видит очень знакомое лицо. Аналитические процессы тут же говорят, что это Саймон, девиант из ближнего круга революции. Тот тоже узнает его, когда подходит и протягивает руку.

— Рад видеть тебя снова, Коннор.

Хэнк выпаливает:

— Что? Все время ты знал его и ничего не сказал?

Саймон пожимает плечами:

— То, что я знал, кто он, не значит, что знал, кто ты. Прости, меры предосторожности.

Пока Хэнк пытается успокоить свое побитое самолюбие, Коннор быстро изучает себя. Руку с плеча Хэнк не убирает и с периодичностью в несколько секунд опускает глаза на него, волнуясь, что Коннор молчит слишком долго.

— Похоже, процессоры работают оптимально. Наши техники постарались. — В голосе звучат какой-то игривый оттенок раздражения, что заставляет Хэнка закатить глаза. Саймон снова протягивает руку, но уже без искусственной кожи и пожимает плечами: — Последняя проверка и вы свободны. Приказ техников.

Коннор хватается за его предплечье. Диод мигает желтым.

_СОЕДИНЕНИЕ УСТАНОВЛЕНО._

_НАЧАТА ПРОВЕРКА СТОРОННИХ СИСТЕМ._

_КАНАЛ СВЯЗИ УСТАНОВЛЕН._

_«Он стоял над тобой всю ночь.»_

Коннор глядит Саймону в глаза. В его воспоминаниях он видит Хэнка, держащего его тела, его страх, его защиту, его бережность. Затем он видит то, о чем не думал неделями. Нетронутый Иерихон смотрит на него с теплотой. Высокий андроид, Джош, хватает его за руку и вытягивает, хлопая по спине. Норт шутливо щелкает его по уху, заставляя чуть расслабиться, когда очередной человеческий патруль проходит мимо Иерохона, ни о чем не догадываясь. Маркус одновременно и шокированный, и облегченно вздыхающий, притягивает живого Саймона в объятия.

_ПРОВЕРКА СТОРОННИХ СИСТЕМ ЗАКОНЧЕНА._

_ВСЕ СИСТЕМЫ РАБОТАЮТ ОПТИМАЛЬНО._

Связь не исчезает, когда он отпускает руку Саймона. Коннор пялится на другого андроида, чувствуя, как приятно снова оказаться в своей шкуре. Саймон молчит, но Коннор, кажется, знает, что он хочет сказать. Что-то про неуверенность, боль, обретенную семью.

— Выглядишь хорошо. — Хэнк подскакивает сбоку, когда Коннор пытается подняться. Ему по сути не нужна помощь, но он все равно позволяет себе помочь. Когда Коннор наконец-то встает, Хэнк крепко его обнимает.

— Пошли домой, парень. Думаю, мне хватит впечатлений на сегодня.

— Конечно, лейтенант.

Саймон ухмыляется и салютует:

— Если что-то понадобится, дай знать. Мы неподалеку.

Коннор кивает, пока Хэнк в своей обычной грубой манере пытается отблагодарить.

Уже на улице он бормочет:

— Это у вас, андроидов, флирт такой?


End file.
